Half of My Heart
by Rawrreptar
Summary: AU. They were best friends, lovers to be in fact, but one had a change of mind and broke her heart. But is it really over? Will they ever bring it back? Bad summary! /GrayLu/
1. Prologue

**_H_alf _of M_y _H_eart**

_Azure Tsubasa_

_I don't own Fairy Tail.  
_

* * *

"Wah, I'm so tired." A blonde girl whined, stretching her arms before collapsing onto her soft, soft bed. She had just arrived from school having to do extra school work because she missed school for a day. "At least its Friday today, more time for Gray and I." She muttered, smiling to herself.

She giggled, turning and twisting on her bed as the possible plans flooded in her head.

Rain started to pour down from the endless sky; patters of raindrops can be heard by the windowpane. The sound of ringing broke out from the well-lit bedroom. A blonde female rose up lazily from her bed as she took her cell phone from the night stand.

Her hazel brown eyes lit up when she saw the caller ID.

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Accept/Reject**

It had seemed that all of her tiredness had evaporated away from her body, and almost instantly she slid her finger to accept the call of her boyfriend for a whole year.

"_Lucy." _His voice was silky as velvet, she squealed inwardly. Setting herself into a crossed leg position she replied.

"Yes, Gray?" It was a happy reply, and you could sense the excitement. Even though they were together for a whole year, she had never grown tired of him.

"Meet me at Park later at 9:00." His voice became low, but it was still in a monotone manner.

Lucy twirled a strand of her golden locks and smiled crookedly. "Sure, anything for you."

Automatically, she turned her head to look at the wall clock that innocently hung there. 8: 45 it read. Lucy jumped out of her bed. She was still wearing her uniform_. No way am I going like this_ she thought to herself as she stripped out of her clothing and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink sweatshirt.

She walked towards her window, staring of wearing a goofy smile. The rain had transformed into a light drizzle.

She couldn't wait to see him again, she couldn't seem to last a minute without him, hearing his voice, staring at his eyes that ignited a spark, feeling his soothing touch at her bare skin, and feeling his kiss. A kiss no one could ever feel.

Lucy claimed him as her property. And she knew that she was selfish.

She sighed dreamily, remembering the day they met. She was a new student at that time, and they had accidentally bumped into each other at the subway station on their way to school.

Gray, being the kind man he is, helped her up and that's when Lucy felt the spark. People might say it's really cheesy, but Lucy didn't care. It was love at first sight for them. Once Gray had apologized, he offered her a true, genuine, heart melting smile which seemed rare. The rest was a long story, but they started seeing each other, became best friends, fight like a couple, everything.

Lucy snapped out of her trail of unforgettable memories and glanced at the clock. About 8 minutes before nine. She rushed downstairs and grabbed her umbrella. "Mama! I'm heading out." Her clear voice echoed around the house.

"Okay, dear. Be safe and don't stay out to late." Her mom's soft voice came from the kitchen.

"I won't, mama." Lucy reassured and went out, shutting the door securely behind her. She opened her umbrella and began walking south. Lucy began to think about why he had called her, was it because he wanted to tell her something? Or was it because he wanted to see her?

And for a moment, she didn't care. All she cared about was him. She was too in love to care, aren't we all? We all feel this, don't we? No matter how stupid it is.

And there she was, strolling slowly in the Park. A figure. His figure was there, leaning against the tree, even though it was wet. An umbrella on hand, and he was staring off into space.

She immediately called him. "Gray!" She waved her hands and walked closer until she was in front of him.

Instantly he snapped his face to her direction, eyes met. Then he looked away, his raven bangs shadowing his eyes. "Listen…" He said in a low, serious voice.

Lucy gave all her attention to him. "What's wrong?" Her tone showed signs of worrying.

"I don't…" His voice cracked slightly. "I don't think it's going to work out." He finally looked up, boring straight into her hazel eyes.

"What do you me—?"

"Us. It's… I'm breaking up with you." He said, monotone. Voice unwavering, eyes flashed clear. And Lucy could only stare her vision growing blurry with tears. The rain began to pour again.

"Bye." He deadpanned, not leaving an explanation and started to walk away, not hearing whatever she had to say.

She slowly turned to head and watched his retreating figure. Lucy's world stopped—more like disappeared, because to her, he is—_was_—her world. Lucy dropped her umbrella on the ground, a splashing sound was heard.

Lucy dropped to her knees and brought her hands to her face. The tears coming out really quick like rain. And she poured her heart out at the park that night.

He left, taking half of her heart.

* * *

**AN**: Hi, Review for the next chapter! :D Thankyou :)


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**_H_alf _O_f _M_y **_**H**_**eart**  
_**Azure Tsubasa**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_I don't own Fairy Tail. :)_

* * *

**X**

The bell chimed, the sound reaching the ears of the students in the school, signalizing that it was time for lunch.

In one of those classrooms, Lucy stood up from her seat, and taking her bento from her bag. In the same minute, someone quietly approached the blonde who was currently zipping her bag shut.

Hearing the faint, approaching footsteps Lucy craned her head to source to meet with a cheerful young lady with sparkling azure eyes. A gracious smile etched to her lovely features.

"Mira-san," Lucy acknowledge, returning the smile and giving off the same cheerful vibe. "What's up?"

"Well," She pointed at her bento. "I was wondering if you would want to have lunch with Erza and me."

Lucy pondered for a moment. "Sorry," she looked down. "I want to have lunch alone today, I hope its okay." She gave an apologetic smile.

Mirajane gave a look of understanding. "It's okay, really." She replied with a soft voice, which made Lucy less guilty. "I'll see you later then." Mirajane walked away, while waving.

Lucy waved back, stiffly though.

"Erza, she said no." Mira said as she ran in front of the calm redhead.

The redhead stole a little glance at blonde who departed from the other door. "I see." Her gaze fell on the ground. "Do you think she's… moved on?"

Mirajane followed Erza's action. "I think, it's been a month already… she seems happy but, I think it's only a mask."

"A month to move on doesn't really recover the year that they've spent together though." Erza remarked, cupping her chin. And both females went to downstairs to eat, worrying about their blond friend while chatting idly.

**X**

Lucy was mutely walking through the school's corridors. _Alone_. Usually, she would be walking with Gray, chatting, holding hands. Something she really missed. For the whole month since their break up, Lucy had been eating lunch _alone_, commutes alone and feels _alone_.

Who could blame her? The source of her energy, the light of her life, her heart, was gone. Just like that. He promised he would never leave, never. He promised he'll be there in her darkest moments. Where was he now? Lucy wished he had left an explanation.

Wasn't she good enough?

Lucy had failed to notice the tears forming on her eyes; she kept staring down at the ground, her grip on her bento tightening.

**Bump!**

It took her a minute to calculate what had just happened, because when she was brought back from her reverie, her back was already against floor, bento right beside her head and a heaving chest blocked the view of the ceilings.

Startled, Lucy looked up to see the owner of the body. And she saw him, and inside, she frowned. It wasn't the person she wanted to talk to, to be with. Instead it was his classmate.

Sting Eucliffe.

Lucy never thought that she would have an encounter with him, because she thinks he was unapproachable, despite the fact that he had tons of friends. He just seemed so distant to her.

Lucy had just realized their position, him on top of her. Both hands on either side of her head, eyes staring straight in hers. Sting blinked, and his gaze followed the trail on her cheek. Immediately, he too, seemed to realize and got up.

Sting dusted his pants, after; he extended his hand to the crying blonde below. Lucy still hasn't realized that she had been crying. She took the hand he offered and slowly rose up, following his action by dusting her skirt.

Sting looked away, embarrassed. "Geez. Why are you crying in broad daylight?" He said.

Then it finally hit her. She didn't even know why she hasn't notice. It was embarrassing, and she wanted to face palm because of her stupidity. She didn't answer, instead the tears kept crawling down her cheek.

Lucy slowly lifted her hand to wipe the tears away. She wasn't quick enough though, because Sting started to pad it away with his handkerchief. "Damn it, a girl shouldn't be crying like that." He muttered, looking away, eyes void from emotion but you can sense the embarrassment he's feeling.

A shade of pink dusted across Lucy's pale cheeks. "You know, you don't have to do that for me." She said shyly, looking at him. Then he obeyed and stopped wiping the tears for her.

"Well, you're not doing anything." He retorted, a little playful.

"l-I'm sorry about hitting you."

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't looking." He gave a faint smile.

Lucy's eyes focused on the bento that was on the floor. Rice was scattered everywhere. Sting followed her gaze and he suddenly felt guilty.

Sting scratched his head sheepishly. "I'll buy you lunch."

"W-What?" Lucy couldn't believe it. _The_ Sting Eucliffe buying her lunch? Won't some girls get at her for that?

"No thanks." She said. "It's okay, really." Her lip twitched upward awkwardly, as if she's not enjoying the attention he's giving her.

Sting quirked a blond brow. "Come on, you're making me feel guilty here. It was my fault anyway." Surprisingly, he admitted it.

Lucy was in a small daze. "Fine…" She hesitantly responded.

And the blonde male smirked. It was his victory. "By the way," He spoke once more, breaking the small silence. "Were you going to eat alone?" He asked.

Lucy stiffened. "Y-yes." _No point in hiding it_, she thought.

Sting inwardly grimaced. "Why?" He was straightforward.

"No reason." And her reply was equal.

Sting raised both his eyebrows. "Don't you find it lonely? Do you mind if I eat with you today?" He asked, his piercing eyes stared hard, seriousness written all over his face. A blush once again appeared on Lucy's face.

Once Sting saw, he had taken the realization of what he had said and inwardly cursed. "I mean, you don't have to… Tch, sorry about that…" He rubbed at the back of his neck, as it started to heat up.

For the first time in a month she smiled, not a fake one, the heart warming one, which felt so right and Sting stood dumbfounded staring at her. And she laughed at his silliness. This made the blonde male even more embarrassed.

"Listen, that's sweet of you but… not today. Plus, you don't need to buy me lunch. I still have onigiri in my bag." She giggled. "I eat a lot, I must have forgotten about it." She uttered and kept her smile.

Sting was at loss for words, but fully recovered once she looked away for a second. "You sure?"

"Yes," She said. "But I'd love to go with you at lunch sometime."

Sting's face slightly lightened and he opened his mouth to reply but someone beat him to it.

"Sting!" A man with dark hair called out. Lucy recognized him. Rogue. "I've been looking everywhere for you, come on let's go." He said, sparing a small glance at Lucy.

"Well, you gotta go, I gotta go. See ya." She smiled for the last time and turned around.

Before she could take one more step, Sting grabbed her arm. Lucy whirled her head to look at him. "Wait, what's your name?"

"It's Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled.

He let go of her hand. "Well, see ya, Lucy." He gave a slightly arrogant smirk as if he has won something from a raffle. He watched her wave and walked the opposite direction. Her _face, wasn't she Gray's girlfriend? At least I got her name._

"Sting, I'm going ahead. You're as slow as a turtle." Rogue said and walked away.

"Tch." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pocket. After a minute, Lucy figure completely vanished when she turned to the left corridor. Sting, too, walked away but in Rogue's direction.

Once he turned a corner, which was not too far from where he and Lucy fell, he saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall, arms folded against his chest and his steel onyx eyes glaring at Sting's.

Their eyes locked for a minute and they had a glaring contest. Sting broke it by chuckling. "Were you there the whole time?"

"Hn. maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." He replied coldly, his eyes became hard and his lip was set in a thin line. The atmosphere grew tenser. Sting smirked and left him there. Gray departed as well, hair shadowing his eyes so his emotions couldn't be read.

_So this whole time he was watching…_ Sting mused inwardly and his smirk grew wider.

* * *

**AN: **Hello, this was quick. HAHAHA. :) Well, I'd like to hear your thoughts about this, so please review! :D It's my motivation and I would really appreciate it. :D I hope I can reach my goal of reviews. HAHAHA. I love you guise if you read this. NOW REVIEW, LOVES. :D


	3. Not What I wanted

**note; **HALOOOO ;) I'm hungryyyy HAHAHHA. :D So uhm, enjoy and review afterwards, k? :D

* * *

_**H**_**alf _O_f _M_y Heart  
**_Azure Tsubasa/ Nachii :)_

_I don't own Fairy Tail. :)_

* * *

.

.

A warm blanket of sunlight slipped through the small gaps between the curtains, carelessly streaming across the face of a blonde girl. The occupant beneath the soft, thick blankets stirred slightly in her sleep.

Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open, revealing her slightly sparkly chocolate orbs. Here eyes peered over the digital clock sitting innocently on the bedside table.

7: 46AM.

Reluctantly, Lucy began blinking at rapid speed, staring at the digital clock as if trying to comprehend if that was really the current time. She cursed lightly under her breath, and leap out of her bed. It seemed that she had forgotten to turn the alarm on last night because school would start at less than 15 minutes.

It was a good thing she had taken a shower last night, or else she would have that unappealing stench for the whole day, and there she thanked Kami and her lucky stars.

Lucy fumbled in her closet, taking her uniform that hung there with swiftness. She yanked her pajamas off, the foreign air hitting her exposed skin, she shivered lightly.

First, she put on her white button-up shirt, closing fumbling with the buttons carelessly, as she began pulling her skirt up. Later, she put on her socks clumsily, while hopping. Lucy squeaked as she almost tripped by her own foot.

Rushing to the bathroom, she squeezed the tube containing the toothpaste and applied a lump of jelly to her toothbrush and brushed every crevice there was in her mouth. She rinsed and splashed some water on her face to be fully awake.

Lucy was checking herself out in the mirror. She began brushing her hair then gathered some of it and tied it to a side ponytail, letting the locks that were left cascade down her shoulder freely.

Satisfied, she left her bedroom and dashed sown the stairs. Lucy caught a glimpse of her mom drinking coffee on the dining table. She was relaxed, unlike Lucy.

"Good morning, mom!" She greeted loudly, taking a seat across her mom.

"Good morning, dear." She took a sip of her coffee and smiled, tiny crow's feet forming on the sides of her eyes. "You seem jumpy today."

Lucy grinned sheepishly. "I kind of woke up later than usual." She scratched her head and looked at her food in delight. "Itadakimasu." She chanted happily as she grabbed her chopsticks. "Where's papa?"

"He left early today, some meeting required."

The young blonde nodded, and then continued to finish her meal quickly. She gulped down on her glass of water and stood up slowly, earning a creaking sound from the chair. "I have to go mom, bye!"

Layla waved her off, a smile on her features. "Take care!"

.

**X**

**.  
**

"Wah, I hope I won't be late." Lucy mumbled to herself, obviously paranoid as she took a step out of the train. She didn't even know what time it is and she could only hope that she would make it.

"Lucy?"

Lucy turned her head to the source of the voice, only to be met by a smirking face. "Sting?"

"The very one." He said, his pride not lowering, and kept his smirk glued to his lips.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his arrogant attitude. "Gee." She said, and then her eyes widened and snapped her head to the watch on her hand.

"Don't worry," Sting's voice reached Lucy's ears. "We have plenty of time to reach school." He looked at his own watch. "And if we're really going to be late, at least we'll be late together." He stated bluntly.

Lucy raised a brow, but didn't say anything. But for some reason, he lightens her mood.

He knew she wasn't going to respond. "Well, let's go." He started walking ahead of her.

Lucy followed quietly following Sting's trail. Even though there were a mass of people chattering, walking and the numerous numbers cars honking every now and then, all Lucy could hear was the silence that was coating around them. And deep inside, she wanted to break it.

"So…" The blonde male spoke up. "What happened to you and Gray, still together?" He asked nonchalantly, turning his head to the side to get a small view of Lucy's face.

Lucy frowned. "No," She whispered, as she began to clench the strap of her bag. "He broke up with me… A month ago, to be precise." She told him sadly, as she looked at the pavement below her.

Momentarily, Sting panicked. He didn't want to see a girl cry in front of him. "H-Hey, you're friends with Natsu, right?"

Lucy nodded stiffly. Sting slowed down so he could be right beside her. "Did you know, yesterday at lunch he started a food fight? And in the middle of it he accidentally threw pasta on Aquarius-sensei's face." He chuckled, remembering what else had happened. "She went ballistic!"

Lucy let a giggle escape her lips, signs of sadness gone. "I can imagine that!" She smiled. "Oh, I wish I was there! That would have been priceless!" Her giggles turned into a hearty laugh and she clutched her stomach as she imagined the whole thing happening. "Typical Natsu." She rubbed the tears that formed in her eyes. She hasn't laughed like that in a while.

Sting let a small sigh of relief as her laughter died down a bit. He was glad to change her mood quickly.

"Well, we're here." Sting stated. "I guess I'll see ya later then."

"Yeah…" She waved him off and watched his retreating figure. She sighed; suddenly she had the urge to be with him, even though he had just left a few seconds ago.

.

**X**

**.  
**

"Ne, Gray. What are you looking at?" A roseate male asked. "You've been staring at the window for a while now." The roseate, Natsu folded his arms and rested it on the back of his neck in a comfortable manner.

Said man looked at him from the corner of his eyes and resumed to looking at the window. "Nothing special." He said coolly.

Soon, Natsu stood beside him, following where his eyes were looking at, first Natsu saw the school fountain, the sea of people, two blondes, Aquarius-sensei yelling at students… Wait, two blondes? Natsu immediately averted his eyes back to the two blondes who were waving each other off.

Then his eyes flickered to the stoic raven-haired man beside him, who was looking at them intensely. Natsu grinned widely. "Are you jealous?" He asked, nudging him.

"Like hell I am." He said sarcastically, no signs of emotions at the moment, and then he walked back to his respective seat, palm resting on his chin as his gaze focused on the nearest tree, his thought are a mile in a minute.

"Tch. Ice king." Natsu muttered.

**X**

"Ohayo!" Lucy greeted as she slid the door open, her presence emitting a cheerful, happy vibe. The smile on her face was big. The others looked at her in shock, due to her being depressed lately. And her friends smiled, relieved that she's back to normal.

Lucy opened her mouth; she wanted to talk to her friends albeit Aquarius, the teacher from hell showed up behind her, a dangerous glare being sent to her back, as she tapped her foot on the ground. Lucy flinched from the cold aura behind her. Lucy sweat dropped, knowing exactly who it is.

"It's time to head to your seat, missy." Aquarius threatening voice ringed in her head. "You don't want to get detention now, do you?"

Lucy shook her head rapidly and dashed to her seat. Aquarius walked over the desk, and started her lecture about world history. The room was dangerously silent. Even Elfman was keeping quiet and not making weird remarks about being a man.

Lucy could only hope that time would fly by in this subject.

**X**

The time flew by slowly, and mentally painful for others. It was time for lunch and majority—scratch that—ALL of the students are quite relieved. Lucy stretched; the class had her stiff, and tired. After stretching she opened her bag and got the bento that her mom made.

Soon, Levy, Erza and Mira approached her as she stood up from her seat.

Levy was the first to speak. "Lu-chan, do you want to eat with us at the rooftop?"

Lucy smiled. "Of course, let's go." She emerged out of the door, humming to herself. The three ladies followed behind, sharing looks. She skipped upstairs and happily sat on the bench. The girls caught up and sat as well.

"You seem happy today." Erza remarked, opening her bento, which had strawberry cake in it. Levy and Mira sweat dropped when they saw the content.

"You think so?" Lucy said, taking a bite of her food.

Mira tilted her head. "Have you moved on from Gray?" She asked as if it wasn't personal.

Levy nudged her and whispered harshly. "Mira! You shouldn't ask th—"

"It's okay." Lucy cut in, her voice projected to all of them; her eyes focused on the sky, then faced them. "I think I have, I'm not sure though." She answered honestly.

"Well, if you say so Luce, then we'll believe you." Erza said, lifting her fork to her mouth.

Mira spoke up. "But still, he hasn't even left an explanation."

"Let's leave it at that." Lucy said. "I don't care anymore." She lied smoothly. And oddly, they believed her.

Lucy knew she was lying the whole time, her being able to move on? She doesn't even know why she's so full of spirit and happy, was it because of Sting Eucliffe? She didn't know. But she tried to convince herself that she really did move on from that coldhearted bastard.

Convincing herself was the only thing she can do right now.

* * *

Lucy was on her way home, she had just stepped out of the station and was ready to go back and rest. For the whole day, she had convinced herself that she had moved on, and without a doubt believed it. So, she set herself in a good mood for the whole day.

The sky was dyed a perfect shade of dye blue and the clouds drifted away

For some strange reason, her feet are telling her to go to the Park, where Gray decided to end it. Lucy complied with her body's desire to go there and complied easily let them guide her there.

The cool fresh breeze hit her skin as she set foot on the grass of the park, her hazel eyes scanned everywhere, the swing set, the sandbox on the other side, the huge trees that are aligned in an in orderly way and the huge sakura tree in the middle where he made her cry.

She watched the petals that fall slowly, and she approached. She heard a rustle on the other side, and a tiny voice. Curiosity got the best of her; she started tiptoeing from tree to tree until she got to get a glimpse of the other side.

Moving any farther would mean that she would get caught so she made the best of the current location she's in. Lucy moved her neck, trying to see who it was. It was a female figure; she too, had the same uniform that Lucy was wearing.

Her curiosity grew and she took the risk to move to the other tree. Successfully, she wasn't caught. Lucy then wanted to look, so she craned her head. She got a great view. A view she didn't like though.

…Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster… were kissing. They were so into it. No wonder they didn't sense Lucy. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, the neck Lucy always, always touches. And his hands were held tight around her hips, if possible moving a bit downward.

Lucy felt the familiar feeling of her chest being constricted. Her throat grew tight as she choked a mute sob the tears appearing on her on her eyes, becoming glassy. She couldn't restrain the tears anymore because they started to flow endlessly down her cheek.

_She didn't want to believe this was happening._

* * *

**AN: **_Cliff Hanger-ish. loool. :) Hi guise, reviews are like, my motivations to keep a story going. xD. So uhm, REVIEW, for me? :) ILOVEYOUUU. And I'm extremely grateful for those who has reviewed last chapter, iloveyou! *Gives cookie* Hihihih :D Thanks for reading, I'd like to hear your thoughts. :)  
_

You know what to do. Click it, Type it, Send it. Hahaha. :D**  
**


	4. I never knew

NOTE: Thanks for those who reviewed for this story. I love you guys so much and I can't thank you enough! :D *Gives cookies with extra chocolate chip* HEHEHE.

**Luceluce**  
**loveprincess**  
**Hachibukai**  
**iLucyGray**  
**Smiley Peys  
MartiaLae  
ichigolover  
Hinagiku Zeelmart  
Red Kisses and Dark Secrets  
Le' CarolinnaXannej421 (Rin-chan)  
IloveCelestialIce  
Misa  
Cherry  
animeaddictme  
gracemeansblessing**

_Another note: Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :D_**  
**

* * *

_**H**_**alf _O_f _M_y Heart  
**_Azure Tsubasa/ Nachii :)_

_I don't own Fairy Tail. :)_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

…_Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster… were kissing. They were so into it. No wonder they didn't sense Lucy. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, the neck Lucy always, always touches. And his hands were held tight around her hips, if possible moving a bit downward._

_Lucy felt the familiar feeling of her chest being constricted. Her throat grew tight as she choked a mute sob the tears appearing on her on her eyes, becoming glassy. She couldn't restrain the tears anymore because they started to flow endlessly down her cheek._

_She didn't want to believe this was happening._

_**X **_**X **_**X**_

_The pain is too much to bare, please make it stop._

The scene occurring behind the tree—where Lucy stood immobile—happened in slow motion to her eyes. The weeping blonde clasped her hand to her lips before her chokes of sadness would break out to sad screams.

Tears continued to stream freely, and Lucy's breath started to become quite uneven. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that it would only be a nightmare and she would soon awaken. But it wasn't, and she knew that very well. She also knew that she had to accept the harsh reality.

And that pained her so badly. Lucy isn't the one to blame, he was her first. First at everything, and she only wished that he was her last.

The sounds of kissing were the only thing that the heartbroken Heartfilia could comprehend at her current state. It stung her eardrums badly, it was just too painful.

A slight movement resounded; Lucy slowly opened her glassy, chocolate brown eyes to peep once more. From what her vision caught, Gray slowly pulled away from the blue haired female. It seemed that they have resigned from kissing and walked off to different directions after a single wave from Juvia.

It was quiet, and all that could be heard was the harsh wind and the receding footsteps that had become faint by each second. Once she knew it was safe and they were no longer in earshot, her sound broke out, lips emitting her feelings in less than a second.

Lucy didn't want anyone to see her, or hear her so she kept those noises of pain muffled as she covered her face in the depths of her hands. She stopped herself from sinking to the ground.

"Luce…?"

Said girl looked up slowly and shamefully at the voice that echoed through her ears.

Once her tear-stained face was revealed, the owner of voice's eyes widened in utter shock. "Lucy, what's wrong?" The voice was clear with concern.

Lucy shook her head rapidly, as she hastily rubbed her face with the back and palm of her hands, avoiding his gaze by focusing hers on the ground beneath her.

The female blonde made a slight movement, which signalized the man before that she would escape, but her attempt was immediately shattered because the person near her saw right through her plan. The figure gripped her upper arm, making her escape futile.

"Don't try to run away…"

Lucy finally lifted her eyes to the figure that held her. "S-Sting…" Her voice cracked and was flooded with a million emotions.

Said man's eyes softened a bit as his grip slightly loosened around her petite arm. The wind blew hard once more. The clouds parted, letting the moonlight shone around their area, it emphasized their bleached blonde hair, but mostly, Lucy's hazy eyes.

A lone tear escaped her eye once more. Sting brought his free hand and cupped her cheek; he padded the trail of the tear with his thumb gently. It was a repeat for him when they had first made contact with each other.

The blonde female stood dumbfounded and unable to speak for her throat was still tight, constricting her beautiful, melodic voice.

Sting's hand moved lower until it met her own, he tightly held it, giving her reassurance. "Tell me…" Sting began, gaze not leaving her eyes. "What happened?"

Lucy hiccupped. She tried to find her voice, but no avail. She continued to weep silently and he held her. For a moment, the Heartfilia felt reassured and she started to calm down a bit leaving only her heavy breaths fill the atmosphere.

Sting didn't know exactly what to do. This situation was actually new to him, so he waited for her to completely calm down. He gave her hand the occasional squeezes.

A tiny droplet fell from the sky, landing on the man's nose. Soon, that innocent droplet turned to a million and it became a tiny storm. A faint bolt in the sky reverberated across their area making the teens wince in surprise.

Sting quickly snapped his head to a particular direction. The first place he could think of for shelter was his own humble abode. It was the closest after all. But as he thought about it Lucy might get the wrong idea, but it's worth a shot, right?

With that thought in mind, he began to sprint wordlessly.

The Eucliffe felt the lady struggle in his grasp while he was running. "What are you doing?" She asked exasperatedly, as her voice slightly trembled, and it was barely above whisper.

His ears caught her words as he tilted his head slightly. "A place where we can hide from this dreaded downpour." He responded reasonably, he looked at her with seriousness. "Do you trust me?" he asked then looked forward once more.

Lucy pondered about it, should she trust him? He doesn't seem all too bad, right? "Sure…" She spoke shyly. _I don't know who I should trust anymore, anyway. _She inwardly told him.

A few moments had passed; both blondes reached the porch of the Eucliffe, who sighed in relief. He fumbled with the keys in his hands, earning a clinking sound. His eyes lit up when he saw the right key and slowly opened the front door.

Lucy was felt a bit worried. She keeps thinking that he might do something bad… Like rape her. Good thing she kept a pepper spray in her bag. She put her guard up, just in case.

Once they were in, Sting offered a seat, even if it would get his couch wet. He risked it. Slowly, she collapsed on it; a light blush on her cheek. Damn, she was embarrassed!

"Tea or hot chocolate?" He offered, lazily.

"E-Etto… hot chocolate." She whispered shyly; her vision swimming all over the living room. He nodded and turned to walk to the kitchen. "Wait!" He craned his head slightly. "Could you put marshmallows on it?" She asked shyly.

He gave her his signature smirk. "Of course."

**X X X**

"Where are your parents?" Lucy asked as Sting emerged from the kitchen, two mugs in hand, and two towels lying on his shoulder. He gave her the towel and she began to rub herself.

He shrugged. "They're always busy so, I'm always home alone." He smiled and handed her mug to her. "What about yours? Shouldn't you tell them where you are right now?"

She blew on the steaming hot chocolate. "My dad is always on a business trip." She stirred her mug. "And its Friday today, so my mom is going to be home late."

"How late?" He inquired.

She sipped her drink. "Maybe about ten or eleven?"

Both teens peered at the wall clock simultaneously that hung innocently. 8: 45 PM. Sting nodded. "Hopefully the storm would subside by that time." He took a seat in front of her. An awkward silence blanketed the room they were currently in.

Lucy slumped her shoulders; letting her guard down. And for some strange reason, he had earned her trust even if the amount of time was very short, he still earned it.

"So…" Sting's voice broke out. "Do you think you could tell me why you were crying?" he prayed in his head that Lucy wouldn't feel sad again.

Lucy expression hardened, and then it becomes soft and pained. "I…" She began, looking down on her mug. "I saw Gray and Juvia Lockser kissing at the park." Her voice wavered a bit, but she controlled it. She wasn't going to cry again.

Sting's eyes widened slightly. _'Oh yeah… she still isn't over him.'_ He thought almost sadly. He didn't utter a word. He didn't know what to say, and for a moment he felt a pang of jealousy enter his system. "What do you see in him when you were together anyway?" He blurted out unconsciously. Once he realized what he said his neck grew red. He inwardly cursed.

"I don't know, there's just something about him…" she responded quietly. "I know I look and sound stupid. But I just can't help it…" Her lips quivered as she spoke, and the mug she held began trembling.

Sting frowned, and he no longer replied. He thought that if he mutters a single sentence, it might end up hurting her. He saw that Lucy was deep in thought and noticed that tears were brimming in the corner of her hazel brown eyes.

She was going to cry again.

The memories just won't stop coming back to her head, bringing back the old days. And that's what Lucy hated the most. Why can't she just get over him? It has been a month. Damn it! Why the hell does it have to be so fucking hard?

_Why does it have to be so complicated?_

Sting watched her as she slowly stood up, carefully putting the mug down. "I'm sorry for being a bit of a nuisance to you." She said as she blinked the tears away.

Sting stood up as well. He was right in front of her. She wiped her tears. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. And sorry for making me listen to my useless shit, I'm sorr—"

Lucy gasped as the bigger frame of the body collided with hers, holding her in a hug. Lucy's brown eyes turned as big as saucers staring ahead. Sting squeezed her, holding her tightly as though if she would let go, she would disappear.

"Don't say anything anymore." He whispered to her ear. And she blushed as she felt his hot breathe tickle her neck. "Don't you know, Lucy? That the more you keep a sad face like that, I'm the one who's being heartbroken?" He rasped out. "That every time you say things that mean that you still love that bastard make me dies inside?"

Lucy was in a state of shock. Her lips hung slightly agape. She was literally paralyzed as the Eucliffe kept his hold on her.

"I like you Lucy, don't you see that?" He whispered, burying his head on her shoulder. "I'll make you forget him… Just take a chance on me."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, if it took long, exams and all... :D , is anyone else watching Sword Art Online? I'm like freaking obsessed with it. EEEEEP :D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter lol :) sorry for the mistakes.

**Review for the next chapter! Please? :D**


	5. Talk about Awkward!

**_H_a_l_f **_of M_**y _H_**e**a****r****t**

_Azure Tsubasa_

_I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was put in a lot of weird situations, but to her... This was probably the weirdest. Her gaze focused on the modern-like chimney across of her. The air felt eerily still, for only their breathing broke out in the living room.

She had never expected someone to have those feelings for her. Sure, she's overly confident about her sex appeal and looks, those perspectives of herself and her very own confidence dissipated once Gray left her at the Sola Park.

Lucy stood immobilized, feeling the warmth emitting from his body. His scent carelessly drifted to her nose, as she inhaled it deeply. The blonde female couldn't much describe the scent, he just smelled like a _man_, a perfume of some-sort.

His hold on her tightened, to the point that the petite Heartfilia had to fight for little air. But this way, she felt so secure, like he would never let her fall down and leave her.

Her heart's pace started to quicken. Her mind swirled, would she really give a chance? Won't she be using him if she did so? That, she didn't know...

Gently, Lucy raised hands and put in on his hard chest, lightly shoving him away from her. And instantly, she missed his warmth. He still held her by the hip in a lose hold. She dipped her head slightly as his own face leaned closer to hers.

"I don't know..." and honestly, she really didn't. Her voice was almost hushed. Fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, her hazel brown eyes started to roam the area, avoiding his.

He let go of her. "I'm sorry about that." Sting rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Not sure what got into me, I'm a bit straightforward for my own good." He shared a half-grin, obviously embarrassed of the event that had happened.

And she let out a peal of laughter, breaking the awkwardness between them, he grunted playfully. "Glad you're aware of that." and she halted, a mask of seriousness was put on her features. "About the chance," she started. "I—I'll think about it... To be honest I'm quite unsure... About my feelings, I mean."

He gave her a look of understanding, and for a second, a spark of hope filled his body. "Lucy..." He advanced a step towards her, she did not move. And she lifted her sparkling eyes to his. "I've always liked you." And he told her the truth. "Those times when you were with that bastard Fullbuster," he paused, and hesitantly spoke again. "Whenever you're with him, I wanted to be_ him_."

Lucy's eyes widened a bit. For this whole time? He really managed to keep it a secret for that long? "Oh, Sting." What else could she say? It would be really stupid to say 'Thank you for liking me', or some other rejecting shit, other than choosing her words carefully, she let a tiny silence flow. Lucy couldn't hurt him nor does she want to.

Ugh. So much silences. Lucy swore that she might lose her mind if it continued. She heard a rustle of clothing, and the rain seemed to have subsided already, due to the fact of the pattering noises were currently absent.

"It's getting late." Sting's voice stated coolly, as he peered at the wall clock. It's a quarter to nine.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I better head back. Ha-ha." She laughed sheepishly. She grabbed her bag that lie quietly on the floor. "Thanks." She said, as she shifted her bag in a more comfortable position. That thing can get pretty heavy. Before she head out the door, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, I'll walk you home."

She shook her head. "It's okay; I've caused you enough trouble." She smiled and waved him off but he still hasn't let go of her wrist.

"It's dangerous for a lady to walk home this late. I insist." He said, dead serious. "I can't let anything thing happen to you." And for a moment he realized what he had just said and clamped his free hand to his mouth. He muttered an apology as his neck grew warm.

Lucy started to blush. He was just too cute, and she blinked in reply. She couldn't say no to that. "Okay then." His smile grew as they started to walk back to Lucy's humble abode. They have chatted idly about school, shared a few laughs. Then they finally made it to her house.

"Welp! See on Monday then?" He said, stretching his arms. Lucy made a sound of acknowledgement and smiled.

"Thanks." She chirped happily. "Good night Sting."

He slowly advanced towards her. He bent down until he was her level and leaned slowly, his lips brushed her cheeks for a split second, and he turned around and walked slowly and quietly. Barks were heard around. Lucy brought her hand to the area of where she had been kissed.

It registered in her mind of what he did. And she turned as red as a tomato. Stiffly, she entered her house, the door making a creaking sound. She came face to face with her mom. Her arms folded against her chest. One blond brow quirked upwards, and the corner of her lips tugged a little higher that supposed to.

"Where have you been and who was that?" She inquired; her eyes glinted slight amusement.

Lucy laughed nervously in response, and rapidly scratched her head. "Well, he's a friend of mine." She laughed once again. Tiny beads of sweat formed on top of her brows. "Err; I was at his house because it was raining!" She told the last sentence as if it was a tongue twister.

The young Heartfilia squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she won't get grounded, after all, what parent wouldn't be furious if you see her daughter waltzing back home with a man she does not recognize at 10 o' clock in the evening? But instead of honey coated words, Layla placed her hand on her head and ruffled her blonde locks.

"I understand, dear." A small giggle escaped her lips. "It's time you get dressed; your hair is a bit damp."

"Hai!" She saluted her mom and dashed upstairs.

"Goodness, what an innocently honest child." She muttered, obviously amused and happy that she grew up to be what she is now. Deep inside Layla, she wanted to meet the blonde lad, for he, brought the heartwarming smile back to Lucy Heartfilia's lips.

Sting Eucliffe has made an impression to mother Heartfilia, a spring in the rain she thought. As cheesy as she thought, that was what he was at the moment; he was returning all the various colors of perkiness back to Lucy.

And she couldn't take him enough.

.

.

.

.

Click. Click. Click. Stop. "Ohhhh, violent cartoons." Lucy sat crossed leg at her couch, watching mindless cartoons. Indeed, this was how she spends her Saturday when she has no plans settled on her schedule. Jude Heartfilia was still on his business trip, and her mom usually goes out to tea with the rest of her book club.

The blonde groaned lightly. She needed her social life to be a little active. Her cellphone rang, as if fate answered her tiny plead. It was a phone call from Levy. She involuntary giggled as if she was crazy and answered quickly.

"_Yo Lu-chan, wanna head to the mall later? We got nothing else to do."_ Levy said the last sentence grimly.

"Define "we"."

"_Mirajane, Erza and I, duhh. Oh and obviously you."_ The aqua haired teen stated in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Lucy scoffed. '_You make me sound like I have a boring life, chest less midget…__'_

"Hey who are you calling a chest less midget?"

"Eh? You read minds now?" Lucy sounded surprised and slightly amazed.

"_No, baka. You said it out loud."_

"I did? Oh yeah… Whoops! I didn't mean that." She laughed.

"_Sure you don't." Sarcasm, sarcasm written in her tone. "So, you up for it Lu-chan?"_

"Yeah, totally up for it."

"Great!" And Lucy _felt_ and _smelled_ her grin from the other line. Yeah, you read right.

And they hung up on each other. "Well, I better take a shower." She murmured to herself as she escalated up the stairs and started to bathe. Once she was done, she tugged her clothes on which consisted a navy blue pullover and simple jean shorts. Hair tied into a messy bun. She applied a tiny amount of watermelon flavored lip gloss because watermelon tasted epically awesome.

It was already half past noon was she was done powdering her nose. So she grabbed her purse and set off to their usual meeting place in the mall.

.

.

.

It wasn't long until she reached Sola Mall, how can I describe this mall? It was like any other mall, except the fact that it was FREAKIN' huge. Their meeting places was always at this restaurant—slash—bar—slash—Fairy Tail Academy's best hangout called "Sabertooth."

It really was huge; it was enough to fill the whole school's population, but it still wouldn't be booked. It was wide and vast, and it's over two stories. The setting was wonderful; though it wasn't fancy it was still beautiful and comfortable. It has a mixture of medieval and modern. The second floor had a great view of the first floor, due to the fact it something balcony-like.

Once she step foot in the wide crystal clear doors of the hangout, her nose instantly absorbed different scents, hearing the bustling sounds clacking of kitchen utensils from afar, and the clinks of plates that are being settled on the table. Storms of voices mushed together. It almost felt like a nice home.

"Lucy!" Hearing the familiar voice, Lucy trailed at the source and looked up. There she saw Erza leaning on the rails, while Mira slowly walked up behind her and waved. And on cue, Lucy's feet moved hurriedly to that place.

"Hey!" She greeted them with a smile as she chose to sit down and sprawl at the bean bag, making herself feel at home. Mira and Erza followed.

Mirajane sweat dropped. "Lucy, you should really remember that this is a public area not your personal cage." She said jokingly, taking her milkshake from the tiny coffee table in front of her.

Lucy huffed and puffed but laughed either way. Erza chuckled, "Where's Levy?" Asked the redhead.

"She went to the little ladies room." Mira responded. "Oh, look there she is." Mira pointed downwards, as she was swiftly making her way up.

"Hello ladies, may I take your orders?" A smooth voice of a male echoed out. All three girls turned to see Sting in his glory. Wearing a long sleeved shirt which was rolled to his elbow; and the Sabertooth insignia by his chest.

"Sting, you work here?" Erza asked immediately.

"Sometimes," he said lazily. "Gramps owns this place, so when he's out of helping hands… Loke, Rogue and I help out. Just for the heck of it."

"Oh, so Loke is here too?" Lucy asked.

He nodded in response. "Yep, a waiter to woo the girls." He smirked. "And Rogue's the bus boy for the day." He clicked his tongue and brought his notepad. "So what would you like?" His voice was projected to Lucy.

"Hm, cream soda." Then the Eucliffe started to scribble. And for a moment they locked eyes, a soft blush scattered her cheeks as she squirmed in his intense gaze. His eyes were pinning her, and his smirk grew. She started to fidget.

"Yo Sting!" A monotonic voice from the other table hollered. Sting immediately winked at her, and walked to the other table which was two tables across them.

All three eyes followed him, and to the person who interrupted their intense staring contest. And all three eyes widened to see who it was. It was none other than the infamous Gray Fullbuster in his icy glory, and across him was Juvia Lockser.

Lucy shook her head rapidly, a tiny bit of jealousy stung her. Levy came by at that time. "What was that about?" She asked Lucy. "The staring I mean." Lucy shot her a look of astonishment. "And yes, I saw the whole thing."

And before a second had completed, her face was red again. "O-Oh, that? It was nothing. Absolutely nothing!" She stammered, flailing her hands around.

"Is there something going on between you too?" Mirajane asked the tomato faced blonde and wiggled her brows.

"No, why would you think tha…?" She trailed off; her hazel orbs caught a glimpse of Juvia standing to sit right beside Gray and hugged his arm. "Oh, Gray-sama…" She tried to act seductive and started to nibble his earlobe, but it irked Lucy's companions.

Erza mechanically rolled her eyes. "Gray-_sama_? Really?" She spat in distaste.

"Ugh, she sounds a little—scratch that—REALLY desperate." Said Levy.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Mirajane asked the silent blonde beside her. She stayed quiet, and stared at them. A tiny feeling of jealousy attacked her. "Lucy, you can't give in. Don't be jealous, make _him_ jealous." Mira said with determination.

Lucy wanted to say she can't. But nothing would happen if she kept herself in a mood like that. So she reluctantly slapped her cheeks. "Yosh. Don't worry about me," she smirked. "I'm fine!"

On the other table, Gray was secretly stealing tiny glances at the beautiful Heartfilia without letting the Lockser that was latched on to him notice.

But eventually she did, once his replies became slower than usual, that is. Gray saw Sting and Lucy together for several times, and he fought the urge to growl when he saw their little staring contest. He didn't know why, maybe it was a little habit. But he wanted to break that unnecessary habit and kept quiet.

But Juvia couldn't just sit there; she thought in her mind that she HAD to do something.

**X**

"Here is your cream soda." Sting had arrived and placed it gently on the coffee table. Lucy caught Gray's eyes. They were looking at her. Unbeknownst to Gray and Lucy, Juvia was looking back and forth at both of them. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Knowing that Gray's attention was briefly all on her, she abruptly stood up and took the cream soda from the table. "Hey Sting, would you mind tasting it for me first?" She asked cutely, making it audible to the other table. "Uh, sure." He replied smoothly.

And she glanced, and he was still watching, a little expression that was a little obvious to others but oblivious to Lucy, she only prayed that he would at least feel her pain of jealousy. Sting was about to take the spoon and taste it, but Lucy beat him to it, and started feeding him. He smirked, indicating that indeed tasted good.

Then he expertly took the spoon from her hand and did the same thing she did to him. She giggled. "Well, I have to get back to work." He smiled, and mouthed a 'Sorry'

Once he was gone, she sat back down. All three were staring at her with awe. "He l~ikes you." Levy said teasingly. And she stuck her tongue at her. "Don't roll your tongue like that." Lucy retorted.

**X**

Meanwhile… Gray was watching the whole scene unfold. It took a lot of courage for him to stay quiet, but he broke a bit. For the fact that he slightly twitched and let out a "tch" which, of course, was heard by the clingy Lockser beside him.

And that was the last straw for her. Instead of getting mad at Gray, she got mad at Lucy instead. Why was it always her? She stood up, "I have to go to the ladies room, Gray-sama." She said almost too sweetly, and stormed towards their table, but before she did, she took a full glass of root beer from a random table.

Once she passed by their table, she purposely threw all the contents of the glass on Lucy's head making her gasp in surprise. All eyes instantly snapped at their area.

"All's fair in love and war, sweetheart." Juvia stated and laughed sinisterly before walking out on them.

"War she wants? Then, honey, its war she'll get." She growled. Staring at her retreating figure and Gray who followed behind stiffly. _Bastards__,_ she thought coldly, glaring daggers at both of them.

* * *

**Author's note: **Omygod, I'm so friggin' sorry for not updating in like foreverrrr. I was just so busy. :( I've missed you guys AND OMG THANKYOU SO SO MUCH FOR LAST CHAPTER *GIVES CHOCOLATE CAKE* :D HAHAHHA. Okay, so... I hope you enjoyed, please tell me your reactions, or ideas. haha, it's much appreciated. :D Review for a faster update. Thankyou! :D

**Review! Type it, Click it, Send it. :D**

**/**

**/**


End file.
